Many reservoirs containing vast quantities of oil have been discovered in subterranean formations; however, the recovery of oil from some subterranean formations has been very difficult due to the relatively high viscosity of the oil and/or the presence of viscous tar sands in the formations. In particular, when a production well is drilled into a subterranean formation to recover oil residing therein, often little or no oil flows into the production well even if a natural or artificially induced pressure differential exits between the formation and the well. To overcome this problem, various thermal recovery techniques have been used to decrease the viscosity of the oil and/or the tar sands, thereby making the recovery of the oil easier.
One such thermal recovery technique utilizes steam to thermally stimulate viscous oil production by injecting steam into a wellbore to heat an adjacent subterranean formation. Conventional steam injections tools, systems, and/or methods may provide steam injection at a predetermined constant flow rate to stimulate viscous oil production. Further, the steam is typically injected such that it is not evenly distributed throughout the well bore, resulting in a temperature gradient along the well bore. The cold spots may lead to the formation of condensation within a steam injection tool and thereby form water deposits within the steam injection tool and/or a wellbore. As such, there is a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods of increasing the efficiency and performance of a steam injection operation, as well as, controlling the water deposits generated by condensation during a steam injection operation.